<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deal With The Devil by Swalublue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583068">A Deal With The Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue'>Swalublue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairly OddParents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue <br/>	He sat in his math class with Mr. Crocker laughing at him. The boy was only in his underwear using his hand to cover himself. Next to him was the girl of his dreams. Trixie Tang, with her long black hair, violet-colored hairband, a matching colored jacket rolling on the floor. With the other kids following cue, Crocker pulled a string from the ceiling as a giant F carved out of stone fell from the ceiling. “You’ll never accomplish anything Turner, hand over your Fairy GodParents!” He spoke out in a twisted tongue that seemed to echo out across the room <br/>	“Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I had clothes on!” He called out, but to no avail, and the laughter only seemed to get louder. “Guys hurry!” He said as tears were beginning to slide down his face, and then he could hear the sounds once again. <br/>	Tic, <br/>		Toc,<br/>			Tic, <br/>				Toc. <br/>	Every couple minutes he could hear the swinging of the pendulum mixed with the sounds of laughter was getting on his nerves. And it seemed to follow him no matter where he went, and all he could do was sob. “Stop laughing at me!” He tried to rush towards the door, but the classroom seemed to get longer, and longer, something he could never reach. <br/>	Tic, <br/>		Toc, <br/>			Tic,<br/>				Toc. <br/>	He turned towards the door, and watched as anti-fairies flew into the room, sweat pouring down their head. “Timmy Turner, where is Madelous?” Anti-Cosmo appeared floating above the ground, and he was furious. Anger was swelling off his body, and the man raised his wand, and his clothes finally appeared. Timmy went back into his pink shirt, and pants, and looked around as the entire room went deadly silent. “Where is he? We know he’s here, and will make sure that idiot doesn't escape! Spread out and find him!” Anti-Cosmo, stood floating next to his wife, and both of them were furious. “Take Foop with you since you don’t have your godparents! And stay away from Madelous!” <br/>	“What why me?” Foop asked, “There are hundreds of other evil anti-fairies who could stay with him.” <br/>	“Do it!” AC snapped at his son who went silent, and rolled his eyes, and floated over to the boy now wanting to fight his father. “We’re going to find Madelous and finally destroy him, he should be much weaker now.” And with that AC, and AW flew off into the crowd in search of the mysterious being. <br/>	“Who’s Madelous?” Timmy asked the anti-fairy baby who could only shrug his shoulders in confusion. 	<br/>	“I have no clue, but ever since father got a poem delivered to his house, he’s been up and arms about it. We haven’t rested within days, and my bottle is empty.” Foop groaned, and fell to the floor, and Timmy picked up the fairy baby, who quickly fell asleep and he looked around even puzzled. “Snore, snore, snore.” <br/>	“Alright… we I guess I’m off-” <br/>	“Come to me you must! Trust that shan't lie, you mustn't be in great danger. Look, look beyond the walls, search deep and wide. And come to my juncture you shall, run little boy run. The Anti-Fairies are searching for us, and wish to destroy me.”  <br/>	“Who are you?” <br/>	“Later.” The voice said, and even if Timmy called out he got no response and took Foop with him. He began to walk through the hallways and could hear his footsteps echo as he moved through the hallway. The air was stale with a tint of something the ten-year-old couldn't identify, and the smells of burning books, papers followed. He loved the smell of campfires, but it was so raw that it was vomit-inducing. Stuffing it away, he walked around for what appeared for hours, and hours for nothing to appear. “Hello?” He called out, and suddenly looked down to see Foop finally wake up. <br/>	“Huh? Huh? Turner wear are we?” He yawned, “I had this horrible dream that we were inside a.. dream type thing. Chasing after some being known as Madelous, and you were there in your underwear naked. And father was obsessed… that wasn’t a dream was it?” He asked looking around with a puzzled look on his face. <br/>	“Yup, so can you do a little magic?” Timmy asked.<br/>	“Of course.”<br/>	“Well, I wish we found Madelous!” He yelled out, and Foop raised his wand, only for nothing to appear. He looked puzzled, and around as suddenly a bookshelf moved slightly to the left, and the door was revealed. And he stepped into the room, and his jaw dropped. “I’ve never seen so many books.” All around him were bookshelves, filled with books many of them had grown mold on them, and it wreaked bad. <br/>	“Oh the god did they ring, the bells did spring.” Timmy looked puzzled as he walked into the room hearing the recital. “Search for me you have, come quickly you did. And for that shall I reveal myself, to answer your questions, and feel your brains with warmth and love. I am the one called Madelous.” The bookshelves disappeared to reveal a fairy, wearing a cloak with a smile on his face. “I hold it true, whate’er befall; I feel it when I sorrow most.” Timmy looked at Foop puzzled, and neither of them knew what to do. <br/>	“Why are you reciting poetry? There's an army of angry Anti-Fairies all coming to kill you, and your reciting poetry.” Foop said, annoyed. Madelous looked towards his behind to wear a metal chain was located, and he rattled it. “Oh let me help you there.” Foop raised his baby bottle and the chain fell to the floor, and the figure stretched his arms out. Keeping the clock on him at all times. <br/>	“Thanks oh’ thanks oh thanks. Freedom at last, freedom for once, and freedom for life. Never shall the bonds of hell within this place catch me. Now then tell me Timmy Turner why are you here? This place isn’t the place for kids like you, dangers lie around every corner. And fears manifest into frightening creatures. Beware, beware, beware. Now take my hand, and free you I shall, and return to the world you once knew, and a world you didn’t know.” <br/>	“Don’t you dare!” He turned to see AC, AW, and all of the anti-fairies who emerged and swarmed into the room. “You will not pollute his mind Madelous! With your lies, deceit, and dangerous! Today is the day you die, protect the boy from Madelous harm!” Timmy swallowed fear as bolts of magic came flying over his head. <br/>“I wish all the anti-fairies we’re caught in an Anti-Fairy butterfly net!” He yelled, as soon a giant butterfly net that was painted pink flew over, and sucked all the anti-fairies into it, including Foop who was screaming.  And he could see the fear in all the Anti-Fairies as they were trapped, and he heard AC yell. <br/>“No you fool! Don’t trust him he’ll destroy the universe! Don’t trust him, tell me he’s not free.” <br/>“Take my hand, the Anti-Fairies won’t last long in there, and I’ll take you back to the real world. Who would you trust.” Madelous said and looked towards the anti-fairies, “Those evil and cruel creatures. Who’ve multiple times tried to take over Fairy World, steal your godparents, and put you in danger? Who would you trust? These thieves, liars, or I who have done no such thing, and giving you a way back to the world. Or stay here, with the chance of death for shall you take your last breath shall it truly be your last.” Timmy looked at the Anti-Fairies who were flying in a circle, as AC was yelling, and Timmy swallowed his fear, and took the leap of faith, and grabbed his hand. “Thank oh thank you Timothy. Upon the moment you awake, a gift shall be given to you.” And soon the entire room went dark. <br/>“Timmy are you okay?” His eyes opened, and he shut up to see Wanda looking at the boy with worry. “You were screaming, and wishing in your sleep. You even woke up Poof.” Cosmo was also silent, and he looked around, he was in his room that looked normal. And tears were sliding down his face. He could still fear the fear, and emotions as his godparents wrapped their arms around him soothing the boy. “It’s okay you're safe, and with us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 <br/>	“Hurry up and eat your porridge, Tommy!” Mrs. Turner snapped at her ten-year-old son who was staring at the food on the table. It was burnt charred and made his stomach grumble. He grudgingly forced himself to eat the food. It was rough against his tongue, his mind pondering on the dream last night. Madelous, anti-fairies, and Foop. Arguably the strangest dream he had ever had, and that's saying a lot. “Hello? You could at least answer me.” He looked up only to see his mother with her hand on his forehead. They were in the family’s kitchen, his mother was wearing a business suit. His father was nowhere to be found, and his godparents were disguised as school supplies. “Well, you don’t have a fever.” She grabbed Timmy’s school supplies, handed it to him, with a sack. And shoved him out the kitchen door. “Have a fun first day of school, oh and I got you a can of Buzz Cola.” He got handed a blue can and was pushed out of the house as the school bus drove up.<br/>	“Umh thanks?” He sighed in frustration and stepped onto the bus. He looked down at the green binder, pink notebook, and purple piece of paper. “Guys, what is going on?” He asked, but he got no reply. He sat down in his usual seat and waited for a moment. They didn’t say anything and Wanda’s eyes were trying to direct his attention “Umh hello?” <br/>	“Who are you talking to...stranger? And why are you in our seat?” He turned his head and smiled to see one of his best friends Chester McBadBat. He was wearing all his normal clothing with the same braces, but Aj was nowhere to be seen. “And what’s your name? I’ve never seen you around’ theses parts. The names Chester-”<br/>	“I know how you are, your name's Chester McBadBat my best friend, and wears Aj?” He asked, and the blonde-haired boy looked even more freaked than usual. “Also why are you acting like you’ve never met me before? Yesterday we were playing at the arcade trying to get a high score on the Crimson Chin arcade room.”<br/>	“Of course Sarah-Sam-” <br/>	“Timmy, Timmy Turner your best-friend. Who’s known you since kindergarten went to go to school together.” <br/>	“No clue.” He frowned and looked down at his fairies who seemed just as puzzled as he was. “But welcome Timmy, so I’m guessing you're new around here.” <br/>	“New? I’ve grown up in Dimmesdale my entire life. I know you, Aj, Trixie, Veronica, Tad, Chad, Remmy, Crocker.” He continued listing every major person, and all the facts he could list. Like who Chester dad was, certain events/memories, and the boy seemed to get even more uncomfortable with him. And moved towards the window fear had overtaken him at the point. “What?” <br/>	“Dude I have never seen you before that's’ creepy.”  <br/>	“This joke isn’t funny.” He said, and turned towards the front of the bus that had stopped, “This is Trixie’s, Tad’s, Chad’s bus stop.” Telling that to the boy, and as on cue, multiple kids got on the bus. Tad stepped onto the bus, but he had a different attire, his once blonde hair was now dyed black. He still had his usual blue eyes along with his black glasses, a matching black jacket, shirt, and pants. Next to him was Chad, who also had a black jacket, shirt, and pants. And then came someone he hadn’t expected, Tootie. With her black hair let down, she lacked her glasses, and wore a black shirt with a skull on it, and a matching colored skirt. On top of that, she had black eyeliner, and was walking and chatting with the popular kids. “What is Tootie doing with the popular kids?” <br/>	“Tootie? Who's that? That’s Jessie the cutest girl in school?” He heard Chester say with hearts in his eyes drooling over her. The girl walked right past him, and all Timmy could do was watch her with curiosity. What was going on? Why were people acting strange, and the boy looked down at his fairies with worry. <br/>The Tang Manor <br/>	“So let me get this straight three years ago you hired a nanny to watch over me? Since when did I need a nanny? Why?” Trixie asked trying to not agitate in her voice show; she had been woken up to find a ginger-haired woman, with brown eyes, and wearing a blue dress. Shaking her awake, and since then things had been going crazy. The woman reminded her she had school and had a warm smile on her face. After freaking out, her mother came rushing in. Now she was standing there trying to get answers. Her name was Nancy, and her mother was just rolling her eyes. <br/>	“Trixie.” Her mother began, “Her name is Nancy and she’s your nanny. She’s been living with us for the last three years.” Ms. Tang gritted her teeth, “Your father and I are going on a business trip and won’t be back for months, so you’re going to have to deal with it. I don’t see why this is suddenly a problem. You okay?” Trixie frowned at this, months? Her parents never left her alone for that long. Anger formed on her face, “Anyway hurry up and get ready. You don’t want to be late for your first day of school.” With that, her mother turned around and left her room. Trixie groaned this was the strangest thing in her life. Arguably as bad as the one dream where almost everyone in the world disappeared except for her, and the dumb boy. Nancy looked at her with worry on her face. <br/>	“So you’ve been here for three years?” <br/>	“Yup.” Trixie relaxed and her voice was soothing. “So do you want some cookies before school? I had the chefs make your favorite. Also limo or the bus?”  <br/>	“I’ll take the cookies, and the limo it’s fun and super cool to show up in fashion.” <br/>	“Okay just making sure,” Nancy said with a smile on her face, and Trixie couldn't help, but smile. The woman had a contagious smile, and the two walked into the kitchen. She had the chefs prepare her usual breakfast, and ate. Nany, after eating she had an hour to kill. <br/>	“Ok. So what exactly is a nanny?” <br/>	“A nanny is a babysitter who lives with you. So a surrogate mother since your real mother is super busy, but we’re not that close. That’s just the best way I can explain it.” Nancy looked at the girl, “Think of it like in the Young Chin issue #4, where Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder had a babysitter move in with him. Is the best example I can come up with.” <br/>	“Oh, that makes sense. I didn’t know you were into comics.” <br/>	“I’m not, I’ve just spent a lot of time around you. I've read a lot of them. Oh and speaking of comics, when you come back from school the comic book issues you order will be here. Also, don’t forget to make a friend.” <br/>	“Okay?.” Trixie said unsure this was certainly a strange morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>